


New Friendships

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: Ella/Kit are only mentioned, F/M, The tags are all wrong but I don't know how to tag this properly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment the Captain had seen Ella and Kit together, she had known the girl was perfect for his best friend. Just as romantic, kind and infuriatingly good. He knew they would make the most wonderful king and queen of them all. But what the Captain had not expected was for him to become good friends with the new queen. </p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Friendships

From the moment the Captain had seen Ella and Kit together, he had known the girl was perfect for his best friend. Just as romantic, kind and infuriatingly good. He knew they would make the most wonderful king and queen of them all. 

But what the Captain had not expected was for him to become good friends with the new queen. 

It had started when the Captain and the queen made an arrangement. 

Ella understood how much of Kit's time she was taking. Though, no one could blame her. They had just wed, after all, and it was only natural they wanted to spend as much time together as possible. But Ella knew that this could not go on, or the matters of the state would forever be neglected. 

So she and the Captain decided that for one afternoon each week, Ella would be allowed to go riding on her only, only accompanied by one guard.  
The Captain had heard from Kit how much the lady loved to ride a horse, and it was a perfect deal. Ella would get some time alone, doing something she'd done ever since she was a child, and much before she had become a queen, and the Captain would be provided with the time needed to settle matters of the state with the king.

Kit, of course, was not pleased, but he understood why it needed to be done. 

The next time the Captain and Ella bonded was around the time for Kit's birthday. They both agreed that the celebration had to be marvelous, so they combined their forces as they planned the party.

"I don't think Kit would like us to invite anyone from abroad", Ella said. They were sitting in the room where they usually held the meetings. It was already late at night, and Ella had sneaked out without Kit noticing to be able to go through their plans. 

"I agree", the Captain said, impressed that the young queen seemed to know their king so well already. They had only known each other for a short amount of time. "But we should invite the commoners."

Ella nodded with a smile. "He would like that", she wrote the details on a piece of paper, her handwriting small, detailed and delicate. "What sort of sweets does he like?"

The Captain chuckled. "So there is something about him that you do not know."

"We haven't gotten around to that subject yet", Ella smirked.

"He likes everything", the Captain said. "Or, well, maybe not everything. Everything sweet, anyway. He hates mutton."

"No mutton, then", Ella nodded, looking very serious. 

"Ella", the Captain spoke, causing Ella to turn her eyes from the paper. "You are doing a good job. He is very happy with you."

Ella smiled in relief, nodding. "Thank you, Captain. Or, no, wait", she shook her head. "I'm sorry. Grand Duke."

"No, I don't want to be called that", the Captain insisted. "The Captain is much better."

Ella nodded, and they sat in silence for a moment before Ella spoke again: "What's your real name?"

The Captain laughed. "We are not close enough for that yet, my lady."

The times when Kit had to go abroad were hard on Ella. Not because she wasn't independent. She liked being alone. She had been alone almost all her life, aside from her parents. But she simply missed Kit. 

She missed his smile, the way he held her in his arms, the way he kissed her. So whenever he had to leave, Ella was bound to be on a worse mood than she usually was. But even when she was sad, she was still a delight to everyone around her.

"I'm not sure about this", the Captain said for about the 50th time as he and Ella were walking towards the secret garden, carrying baskets.

"Well, I am", Ella smirked. "I'm sure he would not mind you seeing it, Captain. You're his best friend."

"Yet he's never shown it to me before", the Captain pointed out.

Kit was coming home, and Ella was determined to have dinner with him in the form of a picnic, in their very favorite place. But she needed help setting everything up, and she knew that if there was anyone Kit trusted with the secret, magical place, it was the Captain.

"Oh, hush", Ella said softly as she took the other basket from him. "Would you set the blanket, please?"

The Captain nodded, laying the light blue blanket on the grass. He tried not to look around too much, feeling like he was doing something utterly forbidden, such as reading someone else's diary or breaking into a locked room.

"I assure you, Kit would be alright with this", Ella said as she noticed the hesitation on his face. "Please stop being so nervous. I'm sure best friends share almost everything."

The Captain turned to look at Ella in confusion. "Have you.. my lady, have you never had a best friend?"

"I have", Ella said quickly. "The mice and the geese and the ducks, of course."

The Captain stared at Ella, blinking. So Kit hadn't been joking. "The... mice and the geese?"

"And the ducks", Ella corrected. "As well as the lovely lizards", she smiled as she began to set the plates on the blanket.

The Captain felt sad for the girl. She had clearly never truly had any human friends. But still, somehow... she seemed alright with it. It didn't seem to matter to her whether her friends were animals or humans. Perhaps this was why Kit had not told him any more about Ella's friends. Because she considered everyone as equals. What an extraordinary girl she was. 

"Well, if you'll have me, I'd like to be your friend", the Captain offered as he slowly took the teapot out of the basket.

"We are friends, Captain", Ella said with a smile. "Kit's friends are my friends. Besides, you're the only one who understands how I feel every time Kit is away."

The Captain nodded with a soft smile. "We both love him a great deal, don't we?"

Ella turned to look at him and smirked. "Yes, we do, Captain."

And perhaps that was exactly what made their friendship so wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't blame me about the title, I'm actually crying because of not being able to come up with good titles ;P Anyways, I don't know if this is any good. I'm not good at writing platonic relationships :/


End file.
